Getting into the spirit of Christmas
by AutisticAlice
Summary: Izaya hates Christmas. It's up to Shizuo to show him just how great the holiday season is. The only problem he has, is possibly falling for Izaya. Pfft. Yeah right!/ShiZaya fluff


I hope you enjoy it. I know it's not the best, but I did _try _my best. XD I'll work on it after thanksgivings when Christmas gives some inspiration. ^^

* * *

_A-A-A-Achoo!_ The black haired man sneezed as he rubbed his nose and lay there on the couch.

This was his most hated time of year, especially with Christmas being involved. It brought back the painful memories of his childhood. There was nothing worse than that, even with a bad cold.

_BAM!_ The door came done with one simple kick.

The black-haired man sat up to see a blonde-haired man standing there growling.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting this time, Shizu-chan?" he grinned sheepishly as he sniffled.

"I'm here to kick your smarmy little ass, you lousy flea!" he growled more as Izaya frowned.

"Let's not mess up my lovely apartment now..." Izaya started coughing as Shizuo looked around.

"Where the hell is your Christmas tree?" Shizuo blinked one he noticed there wasn't one in sight.

"Christmas is such an overrated holiday, you know?" Izaya shrugged as he looked at Shizuo.

Shizuo scowled at him, wondering just what planet this demon was really from. It didn't make sense to him for anyone to hate a magical holiday, such as Christmas.

"How can you not like this time of the year?" he raised his eyebrow at Izaya.

"It's just not my thing..." he shrugged as he lay back down. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap..." he tried to close his eyes, only to hear a bunch of noises.

Izaya noticed Shizuo had dragged out his tree with it's decorations which caused him to frown.

"You can't have Christmas without a tree." Shizuo told him as Izaya frowned and watched him decorate it.

"I want it taken down..." Izaya replied with a huge cough.

"That's not going to happen." he scowled at the sick demon who lay there lazily.

Izaya sighed as he slowly started to doze off, until finally falling fast asleep. Shizuo blushed a bit as he noticed the sleeping boy on the couch who curled right up. There was something innocent about him that he never thought was possible.

Shizuo placed a hand over Izaya's forehead after hesitating to do so at first.

_He feels warm..._ he ran his fingers over Izaya's cheek.

Izaya whimpered and turned in his sleep, causing Shizuo to yank his hand away. Shizuo blushed madly as he went back to decorating the tree.

"Mmm... Shizu-chan..." Izaya mumbled in his sleep.

Shizuo continued blush when his name was heard in Izaya's heavy slumber.

_It's probably just the fever talking..._ he shrugged it off as Izaya continued to sleep soundly. _He does look cute. Wait, did I just call him cute? Ugh... hell no!_ he thought out of disgust.

Izaya woke up two hours later as he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. Shizuo had plopped into the red leather chair with a sigh.

"How long have I been out for?" Izaya yawned.

"Only two hours..." he shrugged as he smiled at his hard work.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I feel?" he coughed while pouting cutely.

Shizuo blushed a bit and looked away from him. "Tch. Like I give a damn about how you feel..." he scowled as Izaya snickered a bit.

Izaya sat up and gave Shizuo a chance to set next to him, only to rest his throbbing head on the blonde-haired man's shoulder.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Shizuo blushed as he looked down at Izaya clinging to his warm arm.

"But I'm _your _pain in the ass..." he snickered before going in a coughing fit.

"What?" Shizuo looked at him again as he started to blink.

"Nothing...my head really hurts..." he pouted again.

"Close your eyes." Shizuo demanded as he exhaled at Izaya.

"Hm? How come?" Izaya's eyes met with Shizuo's eyes as the two of them slightly blushed.

"You said you have bad headache, so close your eyes and rest." he frowned as he placed a hand on Izaya's forehead. "You feel a little warm still..." He couldn't believe he was actually worried about Izaya.

"That's because I'm sick..." Izaya closed his eyes and tried to rest for a little while. "Shizu-chan... my head still hurts..." he pouted.

"Shut up and fall asleep, flea." Shizuo growled a little.

Izaya managed to fall asleep with his eyes being closed, worrying that Shizuo would leave him.

Shizuo had no choice but to stay after his arm had gone completely numb.

Izaya whimpered as he woke up an hour later, wondering if Shizuo had left yet. The toilet flushed, indicating he was still here.

"Damn, you're awake again?" Shizuo frowned as Izaya rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Still got a thrashing headache and a scratchy throat..." Izaya pouted again as he started coughing.

"If you sleep, you'll feel better Izaya because that's how it's supposed to work." he sighed as he blushed at Izaya acting cute.

"But...I still don't feel good...and I've slept three hours today." Izaya whined without having a shred of patience.

"You aren't going to feel better in a day, you idiot." Shizuo placed his hands into his pockets and gave a sigh.

"Why not?" Izaya spoke in a rattly sick voice, indicating how much his throat really hurt.

"It takes time for your body to recover, even with a cold." he looked at Izaya.

"Oh...but I don't want to sleep..." Izaya frowned as his stomach growled wildly.

"Do you want some soup?" he asked Izaya who just shrugged. "It might make you feel a little better..." he wasn't sure why he had to be stuck babysitting.

"Okay..." Izaya nodded without even trying to sit up.

Shizuo warmed him up a can of chicken noodle soup and placed it into a bowl. "Here." he offered as Izaya stared at it.

"I don't like canned food..." Izaya coughed,even the his stomach was begging for something to eat.

"Just eat it. You're sick so it shouldn't matter!" he snapped as Izaya started to slowly eat the soup in small bites.

Izaya felt sleepy again after eating something, which seemed like a good thing.

"I'll be back tomorrow..." Shizuo gave a sigh.

"You're leaving me when I don't feel so good?" Izaya pouted cutely at him.

Shizuo couldn't resist this adorable puppy eyes and lowered bottom lip any longer.

"Fine. But I sleep on the couch and don't you dare try anything either..." Shizuo glared at him.

"But I want to sleep on the couch..." Izaya coughed again.

"Okay then I'll sleep in your bed, if I have to..." he growled out of annoyance.

Izaya couldn't sleep that night, until after snuggling close to Shizuo under the warm covers. Shizuo had no idea what was going on as he embraced Izaya.


End file.
